


Me, you, us

by icemakestars



Series: •Tumblr Prompts• [15]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-24 16:58:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16644149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icemakestars/pseuds/icemakestars
Summary: Rubatosis - the unsettling awareness of your own heartbeat





	Me, you, us

There was very little that scared Erza. She had battled monsters and demons, stood in the face of the purest forms of evil and still she felt nothing but strength, her friends behind her making her feel invincible.

But this, this was unmarked territory; she was notoriously awful when dealing with matters of the heart, and now Erza was so aware of how fast hers was beating, it was unsettling.

“We don’t have to do anything today, Erza.” Mirajane’s voice was muted, hesitant, a deliberately slow drawl which allowed Erza time to think.

There was very little that scared Erza, but this… this was definitely one of few. Having spent so much time convincing herself of her worth - or rather her lack of - and having someone who was so sure of the light within her, who argued that Erza deserved the world; that was something else.

Erza clears her throat and her vision, nodding slowly. Their hands intertwine, and Erza uses that to ground her. Mirajane’s touch is harder than she expected, her skin calloused from years of battles, and Erza drew strength from it, from Mirajane.

“I want this, Mira. I want you.’ She cups Mirajane’s cheek, rubbing a thumb over the blush she finds there. "I want us.”

A pause, where their eyes meet, and then their lips, soft at first, testing the waters. But then they get swept up in them, utterly lost, and Erza forgets what she was scared of to begin with. Her heart still hammers in her chest, but her searching hands feel Mirajane’s too, and there’s comfort in knowing that she was not the only one nervous.

Mirajane swipes her tongue over Erza’s lips, and she parts them willingly albeit slowly. As soon as their tongues brush, an urgency flares within Erza, and suddenly instead of her heartbeat, she’s aware of the smell of Mirajane’s perfume, and the taste of her cherry lip balm. And underneath both of those flavours, no matter how delicious, was something more primal, stuck to Mirajane’s skin, an extension of herself that Erza craves so badly that it terrifies her. The night seemed to be full of overwhelming things for the fairy queen.

Although this was not Erza’s first kiss, it was the first one with someone who truly saw her, the first one that she lost herself in. It was a step for her, for them, that they had needed to take, and Erza was glad that they had; there was nothing that she would rather have  that Mirajane sinking contently into her arms.

“I want us, too.” Mira sighs onto Erza lips, and Erza can hear the tremble in her throat, proof that she means it.

Erza lays down, and Mirajane follows, body pressed tight against Erza’s. Instead of feeling trapped, Erza feels warm, and safe. She feels loved. An affection swells within her heart, a passion so strong it threatens to consume her. And Erza would let it, she thinks, if it meant that, just for a little while longer, Mirajane would be hers.


End file.
